


I Dare You To Laugh

by Meggs13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, HR nightmare, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggs13/pseuds/Meggs13
Summary: Baekhyun started doing it as a joke, chanyeol decides to show Baekhyun just how funny it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol doesn't remember when it started, or even how. All he knows is that it's now become a permanent annoyance in his life. He can't escape it, no matter what he does or how hard he try's. He can't get away from the word, that one fucking word, uttered from that small puppyish monster daily. It follows him around all day, mocking him, taunting him.

It started out as a joke for Baekhyun, one little flirty over-exaggerated wink and that one word falling from the little shits mouth and it was born. All it took was a room full of laughs for Baekhyun to hook his annoyingly pretty little fingers into and squeeze the damn life out of it.

Chanyeol doesn't find it funny, in fact it pisses him off, with the way the little shit flaunts around here, swaying his hips, and asserting unearned confidence. The little sassy bitch irks Chanyeol and he wants nothing more than to screw that damn attitude out of the brat more and more as each day goes on.

But Chanyeol keeps all of this internalized, remaining professional and seemingly indifferent to the situation. Even when Baekhyun makes a crack at his expense and calls him by that fucking word, the one fucking word... Chanyeol keeps his cool.

Chanyeol has a business to run, and he can't just grab his employees and fuck them into the nearest surface just to teach them a lesson. It would, one: be unsanitary and they can't loose their A+ from the health department, and two: everyone loves Baekhyun and no doubt would be on the puppy's side, if he chooses to take it to HR.

So Chanyeol sits and stews, he lets the anger, frustration, and need burn away in his gut, carefully hidden from the rest of his employees. Even Kyungsoo, his buisneas partner has no idea of Chanyeol's secret desire to wreck the little pink haired pixie.

This is why, his team thinks it's safe to leave Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol one evening to finish closing the restaurant... Gods, were they wrong.

........

Chanyeol's just putting the final touches on his freshly cleaned work area, when an annoyingly cute and smirking Baekhyun walks in, untying his apron from his perfectly full hips. "well, i'm done for the night, unless there's anything else you need from me..." Baekhyun's smirk deepens as he adds a curt "daddy"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and continues polishing the shiny silver metal of his prep table. Gods, what he'd give to bend the boy over it. "just go, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun chuckles and saunters over to Chanyeol, standing next to him, leaning against the table Chanyeol is currently trying to keep all of his focus on "oh come on, daddy. Don't be like that, i just want to help you" he comments, running his finger up the muscular masterpiece that is his boss's arm.

Chanyeol stops his movements and stands up straight, trying to grasp any reasoning and logic left in his head "Baekhyun, you know i can fire you for sexual harassment just because of the things you say, do you really want to push it?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he drops his hand to his side "you know i'm just kidding right? i-i don't mean it"

"Then why say it, Baekhyun? What reason could you possibly have for calling me daddy?" Chayeol asks, the exhaustion clear in his voice, finally surfacing after such a long night.

Baekhyun looks unsure of himself for a second, a look the older has never seen on the kids face since the day he hired the little pink haired brat "i just... it was funny, and everyone else laughed... i didn't know it bothered you that much"

Chanyeol shakes his head and lets it hang low between his shoulders "it's not that it bothers me... you just don't understand h-" Chanyeol looks up, and sighs frustratedly "you just don't understand the implements of your actions"

Baekhyun snorts and crosses his arms in defiance, clearly back to his normal self "implements of my actions? What are you, like sixty? What does that even mean? You talk as if you're actually int-" the boy stands up straighter, unfolding his arms quickly "wait... are you actually into that? Chanyeol, do you have thing for daddykink?"

Chanyeol groans "i didn't say that, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun leans forward playfully "you didn't have to, daddy"

Chanyeol's jaw sets "baekhyun, don't"

The little brat has the audacity to smirk "come on daddy, don't be like that"

"Baekhyun, i'm warning you" Chanyeol cautions. Baekhyun's pushed it before, he's never been one to understand personal space, but this time Chanyeol doesn't have a room full of amused eyes to keep his self control in check... And that's not a good combination; a teasing Baekhyun, and a teetering Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nearly vibrates with uncontrolled excitement, steadily getting closer and closer into Chanyeol's personal space "what? Are you going to punish me, daddy?" 

Chanyeol snaps just as the last word leaves baekhyun's lips, and he finds himself grabbing the younger by the arms, just before he spins the boy around and forces him down against the metal table. 

Baekhyun's chest compresses against the cold surface, and his ass is stuck outwards as he's bent over the table in front of him. Baekhyun squeals loudly and tries to break away, but the grasp chanyeol has on him is iron.

"Chanyeol, what the hell?" Baekhyun barks, the anger and confusion palpable in his voice.

But Chanyeol's too far gone. He's had to listen to this kid for almost a year, calling him daddy, walking around this kitchen swaying those fucking hips, and teasing him with the smirks and the winks. Chanyeol's at a point of no, return... He's going to teach this boy, the true meaning of the word Daddy.

Chanyeol takes a second to watch the struggling boy in his hold. The way Baekhyun looks bent over his prep table, the way his hips curve perfectly against the edge of it, pressing into the hard metal.

"Come on, Chanyeol... This isn't fucking funny" Baekhyun growls, and Chanyeol can hear the eye roll in his voice, which only proves to piss him off more.

Chanyeol chuckles darkly and leans forward, almost outlining Baekhyun's body with this own, leaving just enough space between them to not actually touch him, but close enough the boy feels just how close he is. "Actually this is hilarious, Baekhyun, and I'm going to show you just how fucking funny it is"

Baekhyun lets out a small whimper, attempting to wiggle out of Chanyeol's grasp once more.

"Please Chanyeol, I'm sorry, ok? Just let me go"

Though Chanyeol loves the sound of the boys pleading, he has no intention of giving in when he hasn't even began. He chuckles again and places his free hand on Baekhyun's hip, stabilizing the boy, and leaning against him, slowly grinding his crotch against the boys back end.

Baekhyun releases a small gasp and freezes "C-Chanyeol?"

"You know, Baek, when you first called me daddy, it didn't really effect me, and hell, even I found it a little funny... But then that little mouth started running and I couldn't help but think of things I could give that mouth to do other than talking"

Baekhyun's body tenses up further, and Chanyeol doesn't for a second miss the way his thighs squeeze together slightly.

Chanyeol's hand moves from its grasp on the puppy's hip and admires the curve of his ass with it. He gives a playful squeeze and Beakhyun can no longer fight the moan that has been building in his throat.

Chanyeol smirks, knowing he's got the kid right where he wants him. He releases his hold on the boys arms and feels a bubble of pride when said boy doesn't move, and just places his hands on the table to better stabilize himself.

"You know, Baek, you've been bad lately... I feel like you need some type of punishment to teach you a lesson" Chanyeol says, his fingers now dancing across the fullness of Baekhyun's thighs.

"P-punishment?" Baekhyun squeaks, the panic clear in his voice. He try's once again to lift himself up off the table, but one firm hand on his lower back has him stilling and sagging back against the table in defeat.

"Don't worry, I won't be too harsh on you, it is your first time I assume" Chanyeol plays, taunting the boy.

Baekhyun whines and places his forehead head against the table "listen Chanyeol... Maybe I was being too rash earlier. I shouldn't have teased you like that and I'm sorry... Just, lets just talk this out, ok?"

Chanyeol frowns, a level headed, serious Baekhyun isn't as fun to play with. Chanyeol wants to fuck Baekhyun up, he wants to ruin the boy, but only to rebuild him as something of his own creation. He wants to build him a life sized Baekhyun doll, but he can't do that when the boy isn't pliant.

Chanyeol reaches forward and grasps onto the boys uniform pants, at the waistline. Baekhyun gasps, but by the time he realizes what's happening, his pants and underwear are already at his ankles.

"Chanyeol wh-" but that sentence is cut short when a loud reverberating smack echoes through the room, and a stinging pain surges through his lower body.

Baekhyun takes a deep stabilizing breath in the wake of his realization of what just happened. Chanyeol just spanked him. Chanyeol just smacked his bare ass, and hard. His boss just bent him over a table and spanked him like a child, and he shouldn't be this turned on. He shouldn't be turned on at all.

"Ch-Chanyeol... What... Why?" Baekhyun asks, his voice wobbly, while tears spring forth in his eyes as the stinging burns across his backside.

"I told you, Baekhyun, bad boys get punished and you've been a very bad boy" he says, once more bringing his hand down forcefully against the little jiggly and reddening ass cheek, before repeating the action once more on the other side.

"O-ok, I'm sorry I won't call you daddy anymore, please... Just" the boy sobs out, clutching onto the edge of the table so hard his fingers turn a beautiful shade of white.

Chanyeol smirks, the boy may be pleading for him to stop, but the clear hard on resting between his legs says otherwise.

"I never said I wanted you to stop, Baekhyun. No, not at all... I just want you to remember the feeling of my hand stinging across your ass cheeks, every time that world falls from your pretty little lips. I want you to know what it feels like to scream out that word, every time you open your mouth to speak tomorrow with that ruined voice of yours, and I want you to understand exactly who you belong to when you utter those two syllables... Because I am your daddy, Baekhyun, and you will not forget it" he says, adding a harsh smack to Baekhyun's ass on his last word, for emphasis.

"Fuck, Chanyeol.. I" 

A smack louder than the others pulses through the room and Baekhyun shoots forwards crying out, as Chanyeol runs his large hard over the painted cheek that still stings from the previous hit.

"Did I say you could call be by my name, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks in a calm, but demanding voice.

Baekhyun's whimpers and places his head against the table, breathing onto it heavily "n-no, I'm sorry... Daddy"

Chanyeol Smirks and smooths his hand down the back of the boy's thighs "that's a good boy" he coos, before starting to knead the flesh of Baekhyun's ass, causing the puppy to squirm, both in pain and pleasure.

"You know, i figured with how many times that word fell from your lips, you might have a small thing for Daddykink, but I didn't know it would be this easy to get you to submit" Chanyeol says lifting his hand to trace the crack between Baekhyun's ass cheeks. "I mean, it's clear that you're the bottom type, but I never imagined you giving into me so quickly"

Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol spreads his cheeks apart. His breath fogs up the table as it comes out in small pants. "I've wanted you... For a long time, daddy... It wasn't just a joke to me"

Chanyeol stops at this, and smirks "you mean you've thought about me touching you like this?" He says prodding his finger against Baekhyun's little hole.

Baekhyun nods erratically "gods yes"

Chanyeol, proud to know that he's had the little sluts attention for a while now, pushes the tip of his finger inside Baekhyun. "And what else have you imagined, baby boy?"

Baekhyun whimpers as the nickname echoes through his head "I've imagined daddy inside of me, fucking into Baekhyun with his big dick"

Chanyeol swallows at just how well Baekhyun falls into this role. He leans down and whispers huskily into the pink haired boys ear "what if I make imagination reality for my baby Baek?"

Baekhyun's heart hammers against his ribcage, while his breath caches in his throat "yes! Please, daddy"

Chanyeol likes what he hears, and pulls his fingers away from the boys backside, and walks across the kitchen to the stock cabinet to find something he can use for lubricant. He secures a bottle of virgin olive oil and nearly snorts at how ironic it is.

He makes sure to coat his fingers in the slippery substance and comes back to the boy, still anchored in the same spot he left him in. 

"Such a good boy for daddy" Chanyeol coos, not wasting time to slip his fingers down Baekhyun's crack and pressing against the tight little knot.

Baekhyun jolts slightly as he's breached, but adjusts quickly as he's spent a lot of time lately fingering himself to a fantasy strangely close to this one.

Chanyeol makes quick work of sinking his finger into Baekhyun, pumping in and out slowly, not in the least bit surprised by the easy slid, allowing him to press another finger in soon after.

Baekhyun whines, his cheek pressed against the table, while his hands still white knuckle the edge because of Chanyeol's fingers proving to ruin him. He's always imagined what the giants long, thin fingers could do inside of him. Baekhyun's seen what these fingers can do with a knife and even a guitar when he's brought one in for company party's, and now having them inside of him, moving around and rubbing in all the right places... The man does not disappoint his expectations.

"Fuck" Baekhyun curses, starting to move his hips to keep in pace with Chanyeol's fingers.

But a stinging pain/shooting pleasure and the sound of another loud smack stops him up short "stop moving, and watch your language" Chanyeol commands in that tone that makes Baekhyun's dick twitch.

Another finger is abruptly shoved inside of Baekhyun, causing the boy to moan out loudly. The taller thrusts his fingers fast and deep into the boy, causing him to start a chorus of "ah's" at the wonderful sensation.

Chanyeol groans, not being able to take it any longer and pulls out, quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his thighs, just enough to free he rather large, hardened length. He grabs the olive oil, slicking himself up, and positioning himself at the boys quivering entrance.

"How bad do you want it baby boy?" Chanyeol teases.

Baekhyun whimpers, moving his ass tantalizingly back and forth, like a bitch in heat, offering itself. "Please, daddy. Please fill up Baekhyun with your thick cock, please!" 

Chanyeol growls at the overwhelming satisfaction of having the boy below him, submitting to his every desire, and pleading for his dick. Baekhyun is his to play with and wouldn't dare say no to anything he wanted and they both know it.

Chanyeol, gives in, wanting this as much as the puppyish boy does, sinking himself slowly inside Baekhyun. The tightness just around the tip, drives him insane, wanting to drive right into Baekhyun so hard, he forces a permit outline of the smaller into his table so he can see it everyday and be reminded of the night he took what should have always belonged to him.

"Yes" Baekhyun calls out, his mouth open as far as it will go in awe of how amazing Chanyeol's dick feels sliding into him.

Chanyeol fills Baekhyun up all the way finally after agonizing inch by inch and anchors himself to Baekhyun with grabbing the boys hips.

"Such a good boy" Chanyeol praises, rubbing the smallers lower back for both comfort and encouragement, the least he can offer for what he's about to do to the poor kid.

"Chanyeol, please" Baekhyun groans, but the second the words come out of his mouth, he knows it was the wrong thing to say. 

Chanyeol takes on a large breath, disappointed in the boy who was doing so well. Chanyeol pulls out of Baekhyun, all the way till just the tip remains inside, then quickly thrusts back in, filling the boy up quickly and forcefully. He reaches between Baekhyun's legs and starts to quickly stroke the pink paired pixie, griping him hard, making him squirm from how sensitive everything is becoming.

It's almost too much for Baekhyun, who screams at the over-intensity of pain mixing with pleasure, while Chanyeol starts in with a hammering pace.

"D-daddy please... I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Baekhyun pleads, overwhelmed with more than he can handle. 

Baekhyun knows he'll cum soon if Chanyeol doesn't stop this pace, but the giant seems to be aiming for a specific reaction here.

"Daddy, please... Baekhyun's sorry, he just got caught up in how much he wanted daddy inside of him. Please... It's too much" Baekhyun try's again, needing something anything to ground him.

Abruptly, all at once, Chanyeol halts. Baekhyun gasps and breaths heavily, his chest heaving against the cold metal beneath him.

"Who am I Beakhyun?" Chanyeol asks in a cold tone, one that sends a shiver up Baekhyun's spine.

"You're... You're my daddy" Baekhyun mumbles out.

Another smack is delivered to his abused ass cheeks "speak louder, Baekhyun"

"Daddy" Baekhyun calls out "you're my daddy"

Chanyeol smirks in victory and starts thrusting back into the boy deeply, but slowly.

"Mmm, daddy" Baekhyun moans, licking his lips, and spreading his legs further apart, making his walls clamp down even harder on Chanyeol's length.

"Fuck" Chanyeol hisses, starting to pick up his pace, but no where near to the speed as before. He places his hand on the small of the younger's back and pushes his legs forward more, so Baekhyun's hips push upwards further, allowing him to hit a new angle, that sends Baekhyun into a shattering mess.

"There daddy, there" Baekhyun calls, letting his head fall against the table, as Chanyeol increases his speed, pounding hard into the spot the smaller is falling to pieces because of.

High pitched whines and "yes's" fall from Baekhyun's lips, his body pulsing with nothing but pure pleasure. He never imagined that it could be this good, his imagination never did this even close enough to justice.

Chanyeol grazes a hand underneath Baekhyun's chest, rubbing the tip of his finger over the boys sensitive buds, causing him to jolt and cry out "daddy"

Chanyeol shivers at this, feeling so satisfied by how reactive Baekhyun is to his touch, how needy he is to him and only him, like Baekhyun already knows who he belongs to.

The taller man's hand continues down Baekhyun's torso, feeling the squishy flesh between his fingers. It's all his to play with and mark as he pleases, but that'll wait till next time. Chanyeol wants to watch Baekhyun fall to pieces beneath him.

Finally Chanyeol touches the place Baekhyun has been internally pleading for him to and the place Chanyeol knows with undo the poor kid.

Keeping time with his strokes, he starts to pump the boy in hard pointed precession. Listening to the way the boy falls apart beneath him, the way his body clenches and jolts tell him the boy's close.

Chanyeol creates a circle with his fingers and uses it to clamp down on the base of Baekhyun's erection, causing the boy realeasing a high pitched whine at the action.

"Daddy, no, please. I'm so close" Baekhyun's pleads, moving his hips subconsciously.

Chanyeol leans over and places a hand on the table beside Baekhyun's shoulder "baby cums when daddy says he can"

Baekhyun whines "please, daddy. I need to cum, Baekhyun needs to cum so bad"

Chanyeol silently chuckles, satisfied over the ruined state the boy is in and even more satisfied that he put him there. Baekhyun's pleasure is in his hands and if he didn't want the boy to have it, he could easily take it away, but tonight he's feeling generous. There's time to train the younger later, teach him the rules and make his body obey even when Baekhyun doesn't want to.

Chanyeol leans over Baekhyun, pushing himself deeper inside younger, changing the angle and allowing him to increase his speed. He starts ramming inside Baekhyun, the boy gripping the table so tightly, he'll be surprised if his hands aren't bruised tomorrow, while he screams out "daddy" on repeat.

With this pace, it doesn't take long before Chanyeol feels that familiar tightening in his balls and he tucks his head down, nuzzling his nose against Baekhyun's ear.

"Are you close for me baby boy?" Chanyeol asks huskily. 

Baekhyun nods erratically "yes, daddy, I'm so close"

Chanyeol knows he's just on the brink and decides if he's going down, he's throwing the pixie over with him "come for me, baby" he rumbles.

Chanyeol's voice and the mixture of the release of the vice grip on his dick and Chanyeol continuing to pound into him at an almost impossible speed sends him crashing over the edge, into one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had.

Chanyeol watches the boy arch up off the table, calling out the most beautiful and loudest "daddys" he's ever heard from the boys lips. 

Baekhyun collapses against the table trembling from aftershocks and over-sensitivity as Chanyeol continues his thrusts, but not for long when the giant grabs onto his hips, thrusts in with a couple of broad strokes and moans out loudly, finishing deep inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's feels the hot, thick liquid fill him up, as Chanyeol gives a few lazy pumps while coming down from his high.

Chanyeol sags against Baekhyun, not enough to crush the boy, but enough that Baekhyun feels comforted by the weight on top of him. Chanyeol surrounds him like a warm, safety blanket and all he wants is more contact, more of Chanyeol.

"Daddy, did Baekhyun do good? Did Baekhyun please daddy?" Baekhyun asks feeding deeper into Chanyeol's fantasy.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, standing up and leaving Baekhyun wanting for more contact. He slips out of the boy, watching the way his substance flows out of the boys entrance and down the back of his thighs. He loves the sight of it, like it's claiming the boy as his and only his.

"Beautiful" he murmurs as he stands up straight, pulling his pants up with him and tucking himself back in.

He gives the smallers ass one last squeeze and steps away from him "I want you to clean this table, then you can go home, just make sure to lock up when you leave"

Chanyeol turns his back to the kid and starts to walk towards the door "wait, you're just going to leave? After that?"

Chanyeol smirks and looks over his shoulder at the wrecked, unmoving teen laying against his prep table. It's not the first time he's set something he's created and have been proud of the outcome on that table.

"Goodnight Baekhyun, see you tomorrow... Baby boy" Chanyeol dismisses, loving the sharp intake of breath he hears from the boy behind him.

"Oh and Baekhyun" he calls looking over his shoulder once more at the boy just starting to stand up on wobbly legs "it better sparkle" 

Baekhyun gives him a wide eyed vulnerable look, but knows that this is the very thing to hook the boy into his clutches. Need and doubt is a very powerful concoction and it will have Baekhyun addicted to his every movement, his every word. 

Baekhyun will be a very loyal puppy to Chanyeol and they both know it, he just needs to instill dependence inside the pink haired pixie. It might take a little time and some patience, but he knows it will be worth it to have the boy be completely his to use as he pleases.

Chanyeol heads towards the door, only pausing briefly when he hears a small "yes, daddy" whispered over his shoulder.

Chanyeol smirks and pushes the door open, heading out into the beautiful spring night, a sense of excitement and optimism heavy in the air. Yes, indeed, it was a very bad idea to leave the two of them alone together, but at least it's kind of funny now.


	2. It's funny because you're mine

The day has been quiet, starting off with Baekhyun sitting by the large window in his living room, in his favorite oversized comfy chair, drinking a cup of tea and watching the sun rise over the horizon. Baekhyun isn't really use to these lazy Saturday's, but he's taking as much advantage of it as he can.

Kyungsoo had given Baekhyun the weekend off from the restaurant, saying that he works too hard and needs one. Baekhyun didn't really have the balls to tell his boss why he has been working so much lately, but the look in Kyungsoo's eyes as Baekhyun catches Chanyeol's through the serving window between the front of house and the kitchen says that Baekhyun doesn't really have to explain.

"Just take the weekend, Baek. I know it's the summer and you don't have classes, but you can't work yourself sick" Kyungsoo had said, and before Baekhyun could get a word of protest out, he added "go home, and I swear if I catch you in my restaurant, I'll give you a whole week instead of just the weekend"

So here Baekhyun is, enjoying a Saturday off, drinking tea, and watching the city below him come to life. Something about this quiet, serine moment, just works wonders on his senses and for the first time in weeks Baekhyun feels himself relax, as if the stress is literally flowing out of him like a hole in a balloon.

Baekhyun knows why he's been stressed, constantly walking on eggshells, even after finals ended almost a month ago. 

His problem comes in the form of an overly tall, sex god named Chanyeol. It's not that Chanyeol has done anything wrong, actually it's the fact that Baekhyun can't stop thinking about the man or wanting to be around the man all the time that stresses him. Baekhyun just gravitates towards his boss like the opposite polar end of a magnet. He's always seeking the older's attention and approval, always waiting for Chanyeol's permission to do things, and even seeking his opinion on minor things, such as the way his shirt is pressed or the sharpness of his eyeliner.

Baekhyun knows of course that Chanyeol basks in the younger's attachment. He's not stupid, he knows exactly how dependent Chanyeol has made him, but Baekhyun can't bring himself to mind. Chanyeol is important to Baekhyun, and he needs him, even if it's hard to admit. 

It's only gotten worse too, since Chanyeol hasn't touched Baekhyun since that one night, that night that Chanyeol bent Baekhyun over the table and made him his.

Baekhyun admits that he's dropped to his knees in the supply closet or had Chanyeol's possessive hands down the front of his pants on break in the bathroom once, but he hasn't felt that slow drag of Chanyeol's cock inside of him or the delightful sting of the giants hand across his delicate ass since. 

Baekhyun craves Chanyeol's hands on him, craves the touch that shutters fire through his veins, but he only gets enough to push the burn from the surface, never enough to smolder it out. Chanyeol seems to only give what he knows will keep Baekhyun coming back for more.

Baekhyun wonders why Chanyeol does these things. He wonders why Chanyeol gives him so much attention and care one minute, but then acts cold and demanding the next. But he guesses by the way he's so needy and desperate for the man, it shouldn't be so much of a mystery. Baekhyun just wishes he could explain that if Chanyeol wants him, he's his, no games are required.

Baekhyun would give everything to Chanyeol if he'd just let him. Even with Chanyeol's kink, Baekhyun can easily make the older happy. Calling Chanyeol daddy is almost second nature to him and just feels right, it works, but being a daddy is more that just a name or having authority over someone, and that's what Baekhyun worries that Chanyeol doesn't understand.

Baekhyun's had a daddy kink for a long time, ever since we was a teenager. He even dated an older man for a while and it worked out great, but then he graduated from high school and Junmyeon worked so much that they just grew apart. 

When he got hired on at the restaurant, he didn't think he'd ever run into someone as charismatic as Junmyeon, someone who screamed both authority and care, but then he saw Chanyeol. The way that man's hand held a knife, his arm tout, and his forearm veins popping out from the force. Baekhyun's dick had twitched just at the sight of the perfect man, but then Chanyeol looked up, his dark eyes trapping Baekhyun and demanding his submission, which Baekhyun was more than happy to give.

If that wasn't bad enough, the second Chanyeol opened his mouth to introduce himself, Baekhyun nearly dropped to his knees and sucked the man off right then and there, but he knew he needed that job. Living on his own without a lot of Junmyeon's help was harder than Baekhyun had originally thought and needed the money. So Baekhyun exercised self control and behaved himself, at least for a while.

The first time "daddy" had come out of his mouth, it was an accident, and he was so embarrassed. Baekhyun had been calling Chanyeol daddy in his head for a while, and said it out loud by mistake, but when everyone had laughed, he took it. Baekhyun had used it, or more like grasped at it. He could call Chanyeol daddy then, openly, hiding it behind a joke.

Things turned though, and Baekhyun thought his dreams were coming true, he thought everything was perfect, until Chanyeol had walked away, leaving him to clean himself, the kitchen, and his heart up. He knew he had been used, and that Chanyeol didn't want anything more than a plaything. Baekhyun had cried while wiping down Chanyeol's work table, and that's when Kyungsoo had walked in on him.

Kyungsoo took one look at his tear streaked and blotchy face and cursed his partners name, while helping Baekhyun clean himself up.

"Listen, Chanyeol's... Different. He's been this way since we were kids. Baekhyun, do yourself a favor and stay away from him." Kyungsoo said as he cleaned the mascara tracks off Baekhyun's face "he's not worth the pain you're about to go through"

But Baekhyun knew he was far too deep, he's too attached... He's obsessed with Chanyeol. Any attention he gets from this point just pulls him in further and refuses to let him up for air. Kyungsoo talks like Baekhyun will die at Chanyeol's hands, but he's already condemned himself a long time ago. He can't walk away now, not even if he wanted to.

There's a sudden knock at Baekhyun's door causing him to startle for a second before jumping up and padding to the door. He peeks through the peep hole and begins to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. 

Baekhyun throws open the door and jumps into the man's arms "I missed you"

Junmyeon chuckles and hugs Baekhyun tighter "when you said you had a Saturday off, I just had to stop by and see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever because you're either at work or school."

Baekhyun shrugs and motions for the man to come inside, which he does with ease as if he was walking into his own place and well he kind of is. Junmyeon bought Baekhyun this apartment as a parting gift, because he wanted to make sure the younger was at least taken care of, if he couldn't do it himself anymore.

"You cleaned" Junmyeon states, surprised, but pleased as he enters the living room.

Baekhyun smiles proudly "mhm, and I even did the dishes"

Junmyeon grins and turns to Baekhyun, patting him on the head "your least favorite thing, such a good boy"

Baekhyun leans into the praise and wishes Junmyeon would just fold him into his arms, but Baekhyun knows that's a boundary the older won't push.

"So, tell me what you've been up to while I make a quick lunch" Junmyeon says heading into the kitchen.

Baekhyun sighs "you don't have to make me luch, da- Junmyeon"

Junmyeon stops and takes in a deep breath, but then moves forward; choosing not to give any attention to Baekhyun's slip.

Baekhyun knows how easy it would be to conform back into their old roles, how easy it would be to pick up where they left off. He admits he even misses the man, very much, but he knows he can't give Junmyeon what he needs. Baekhyun just doesn't have the time to be a full time little, and Junmyeon needs someone at his full access at all times of the day. 

Baekhyun really wishes he could give up everything and run back into Junmyeon's waiting arms, but he knows that won't make him happy. Baekhyun has dreams, he has things he wants for his life, and it won't be fair to Junmyeon to run to him at times of weakness and leave when he gets restless.

All of that doesn't stop Junmyeon from holding onto hope though, even after Baekhyun expressed all of his worries, Junmyeon assured him that he's fine with it and that he'd wait, but Baekhyun refused. The apartment was a compromise of sorts, it was one of the only way Baekhyun was allowed to leave, another was random, surprise visits to eat together and catch up.

The younger has even expressed many times that Junmyeon could find anyone he wanted to be his baby, but Junmyeon just refuses and says he doesn't need anyone right now.

Baekhyun knows he's waiting for him to come back, but as his mind drifts to Chanyeol while watching Junmyeon cut some vegetables, he knows he can't go back.

<<<<<

"How's work been, baekkie?" Joonmyun asks, looking up at Baekhyun from his plate.

Baekhyun smiles shyly and nods "good, i've been working a lot since school ended. I just want to pick up some extra hours, save up some money"

Junmyeon's brow creases in worry and slight disappointment, which pulls at Baekhyun's chest "you shouldn't be working that hard, Baek. This is your summer, your time to lay back and take some time off. You'll make yourself sick if you don't have a break"

Baekhyun swallows hard and nods "i'm fine, i promise. I'm just trying to save as much as i can for next semester when i can't work that much"

Junmyun sighs and places his fork down "Baekkie, you know if you need money-"

"No" Baekhyun nearly shouts before he can think better of it. He watches Junmyeon's eyes darken and he clenches his thighs habitually "i-i'm sorry, i mean, thank you for the offer, but i can do this on my own, hyung"

Junmyeon takes a deep, calming breath "are you at least eating healthy?"

Baekhyun reaches out, placing his hand on the olders, and relaxing as Junmyeon's features does the same "i try, sometimes i work irregular hours and i can't eat well, or at all, but i promise i'll try better" he knows better than to lie to Junmyeon, that man always manages to see right through him.

Junmyeon's face pinches into distaste, but he holds his tongue, knowing baekhyun's too stubborn to win this fight. Even when Baekhyun was his, the little brat failed to eat right.

"Just one vegetable and one fruit a day, at least... try to do that for me, yeah?" Junmyeon says, reaching out to cup Baekhyun's cheek in a familiar gesture, that makes both of their insides clench in longing.

Baekhyun leans into the touch and smiles lightly "of course  da- Junmyeon. Anything for you"

Junmyeon smiles and pulls away, continuing to eat his lunch, and once again ignoring the slip, to which Baekhyun is grateful. He's always grateful to Junmyeon, and he doesn't think that'll ever change.

>>>>>

Baekhyun groans sliding down into a chair and placing his elbows on the table, with his head resting in his palms "i hate tuesdays, we're always so dead" Baekhyun complains "why can't we just close on tuesdays?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes while rolling a set of silverware in a napkin "because we're a restaurant, Baek. We can't just shut down because we don't get a lot of customers"

Baekhyun throws himself back in the chair "but i'm so bored"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, trying to hide an amused smirk at the manchild across the table "go have lunch, i saw the granola bar you ate on the way into work today, and i'm sure that that's the only thing you've eaten today"

Baekhyun plays with a loose string on the table cloth "i... i didn't bring a lunch, i'm not that hungry anyways"

Baekhyun knows he's getting a judging, concerned look from Kyungsoo, but he refuses to look, already feeling bad enough that he once again fails to take care of himself.

"looks like i came just in time" a voice says over Baekhyun's shoulder making him spin around, as a pleasurable tingle travels up his spine at the comforting tone.

Baekhyun grins brightly and jumps up from his seat, running into the open and waiting arms of Junmyeon "what are you doing here?" he asks, excitedly once he pulls back.

Junmyeon chuckles and holds up a paper bag "i brought you lunch, since clearly, you haven't been keeping your promise"

Baekhyun shakes his head and bites his lip "i tried"

Junmyeon pets Baekhyun's head affectionately, and leads him towards a table in the corner after getting Kyungsoo's permission to eat out front. Baekhyun's mouth waters at all the food, once Junmyeon sets it all out and hands him a set of chopsticks.

"Eat, Baekkie. Don't just stare" Junmyeon snickers, amused at the boys behavior.

Baekhyun bounces happily and digs in, once again grateful for Junmyeon.

>>>>>

"He's attractive, don't you think" Jongin says, standing at the serving window, watching Baekhyun and the older guy he's eating lunch with, like everyone else in the kitchen is.

"He's definitely my type, do you think he has any friends Baekhyun could set me up with?" Jongdae says, smirking as he watches the older man feed Baekhyun "they seem very fond of one another, i wonder what their relationship is?"

"Look at the way Baekhyun leans toward that guy, and smiles at him. You can't look at someone like that unless you've had their dick inside of you" Sehun remarks.

Chanyeol's jaw clenches, trying to ignore the steady comments coming from across the kitchen, and putting a little more force into his knife then there needs to be. 

"Ok, enough" Kyungsoo calls, placing a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder "do i pay you to stand around and gossip like little high school girls?"

The boys startle at Kyungsoo's tone and jump into action, scurrying quickly across the room, looking for things to keep them busy.

"You know, i could have swore i overheard that guy mention something about being with Baekhyun this weekend... i too, wonder what their relationship is... but then again, it's none of my business" Kyungsoo says casually, grabbing a cucumber slice off his partners cutting board and biting into it, giving Chanyeol a pointed look, then walking to his office and calling for Jongin to follow him.

Chanyeol tightens his grip on his knife and tilts the blade till it stands on its tip against the cutting board, while he stares out the small window, watching that man put his hands all over Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughs suddenly and rage builds in his stomach. Baekhyun is his, and shouldn't be laughing and carrying on with another man. Chanyeol admits that he's been conditioning Baekhyun, forcing the younger to crave his touch as if his life relied on it, but watching the little shit in the palm of someone else's hands, proves that Baekhyun isn't as leashed as he thought the boy was. He never drew the line for what was and what wasn't acceptable out of his presence, because he honestly never thought he had to. It's clear now, however, that he has to fucking draw it in permanent ink for the little idiot.

Chanyeol's blood boils watching as the man reaches out and brushes a stray piece of hair out of Baekhyun's face, causing the little pink haired pixie, to actually fucking blush.

Chanyeol slams the knife down onto the table, prompting Jongdae who was walking in his direction to turn on his heel mid walk and nearly run the other direction. At least one of my workers has common sense, Chanyeol thinks.

Chanyeol bursts out of the kitchen, capturing Baekhyun's attention. He would almost be amused by how wide the younger's eye's get, the closer Chanyeol gets to him, if it wasn't for how pissed off he is.

"Baekhyun, your lunch break is over, get back to work" Chanyeol barks. Baekhyun shrinks in on himself, nodding profusely.

"O-of course, Chanyeol" Baekhyun says, but one look from his boss, lets him know that he just made a mistake "s-sorry..." a quick glance at Junmyeon's surprised and slightly confused face, has him straightening his expression as to not worry the man "Junmyeon, i'll see you later, i have to get back to work"

Junmyeon nods, still seeming unsure and reaches out taking Baekhyun's hand "don't work too hard, and i'll see you friday"

Baekhyun grins and stands, feeling Chanyeol's hand possessively wrap around his arm, hidden by his uniform shirt. "of course, Junnie hyung. I'll see you then" 

Junmyeon stands and looks unsure about how to say goodbye, so he just settles with a bow and walks out of the restaurant, leaving Baekhyun alone with a very angry Chanyeol. It would have been safer to leave him in a locked room full of lions.

"Who was he?" Chanyeol asks calmly, too calmly.

Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat "just a good friend"

Chanyeol clenches his jaw "i'll give you another chance to change your answer and don't lie to me this time"

Baekhyun curses internally "he... he used to be my daddy, when i was younger. We both got really busy after i got into university, and we stopped seeing each other, but he's still a good friend of mine, and sort of looks after me"

Chanyeol's hand tightens around Baekhyun's arm "do you still call him daddy?"

Baekhyun dares to look up at Chanyeol "of course not, i told you, we don't see each other that way anymore"

Chanyeol stares into Baekhyun's eyes with a bone chilling stare "You're mine, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's breath stutters, surprised by Chanyeol's possessiveness "yes, Chanyeol, yours"

Chanyeol's eyes flare and he leans forward, grabbing the younger's chin in his fingers "what was that?"

Baekhyun whines, wishing the older would touch him in other places, then realizing how pathetic he is by getting off on this behavior. "Yours, daddy. All yours"

He releases Baekhyun and steps back "go clean up and get back to work, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun takes in a stabling breath and nods, before scurrying off to do as his daddy tells him to.

>>>>>

"What the fuck was that?" The words hiss across his apartment as he closes his front door and latches it.

Baekhyun jumps, not expecting anyone to be in the apartment, especially this late and after a long shift. He knows that voice though, so he calms instantly and tiredly rubs his shoulders. 

"What are you doing here, hyung?" Baekhyun asks, the exhaustion clear in his voice. He knows Junmyeon's mad, because the man never cusses unless he's really mad.

"Don't even try to change the subject or act indifferent to this, Baekhyun. You know very well what i'm doing here. Why in the hell did that asshole talk to you like that, or more importantly, why did you let him?" he asks, angrily approaching Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighs, too done with today for this "listen, hyung... Chanyeol and my relationship is a complicated one, i don't feel like getting into it right now. We had a huge dinner rush and i'm stupidly tired. Can we do this another time?" he asks, dragging himself across the room and collapsing into his favorite chair.

Junmyeon's anger dissipates almost instantly and he hurries across the room, kneeling in front of the younger. He reaches out feeling his forehead and frowning at the slight fever he feels. Junmyeon sighs and stands up, heading into the kitchen to get the little puppy some medicine and water, leaving Baekhyun to drift off in his absence. 

The banging at the door that interrupts Baekhyun's near sleep, has him groaning out loud. Why can't the world just let him pass out in peace? He stands up slowly, noting the impatient steady raps against his front door, but unable to bring himself to think anything of them when his head feels so heavy.

The second the door is opened however, every bit of fog clears as none other that Chanyeol stands before him. Baekhyun opens his mouth to ask what the giant is doing here so late, especially when he just saw him at the restaurant less than an hour ago.

"You tell me goodnight and leave without anything?" Chanyeol mocks him in that tone of his, before Baekhyun can get a single syllable out "calling me by my name and just leaving the restaurant like you're not on my shit list right now. Did we forget about what happened this afternoon? Did we forget that misbehavior deserves punishment?"

Baekhyun swallows the sudden nervous lump in his throat "i-i'm sorry, Chanyeol... i was tired and i didn't think anything about it"

Chanyeol huffs a biter sounding laugh "you're lucky i had more sense than to run after you and bend you over my fucking knee right in front of everyone... finally show all of those idiots who you really belong to. I've seen the way Sehun and Jongdae look at you, Baekhyun. i'm not an idiot"

"C-Chanyeol" Baekhyun stutters, but he knows it was a mistake instantly when the man's eyes darken and his jaw clenches. Shit.

Chanyeol reaches out, grabbing Baekhyun, one hand around the back of his neck securing him in place, and the other on his hip, with a possessively tight grip. "what was that, Baekhyun?"

"D-Daddy" Baekhyun whimpers, just before Chanyeol's mouth crashes into his.

Baekhyun sinks into the feeling of Chanyeol's lips on his. This is the first time the man has ever kissed him and it's so much more than he ever thought it would be. Chanyeol's kiss is like poison, slowly entering his body and rendering it useless. Chanyeol's tongue slips into his mouth not even bothering to ask for entrance, just taking and Baekhyun moans at how perfect it feels to have it doing as it pleases to his own. 

Baekhyun feels absolutely sated, unable to even form coherent thoughts, and he guesses that's the point. Chanyeol wants a doll, someone who won't move, speak, or even think until he tells it to. Baekhyun's known Chanyeol's need for complete control since the beginning. Baekhyun knows exactly what Chanyeol's game is, and he's more than willing to play it.

They break apart only when a small, squeaky "oh" cuts through the room, splashing cold water on Baekhyun's senses. Baekhyun snaps out of Chanyeol's trance, just as quick as he was pulled into it.

Baekhyun pulls away to find Junmyeon staring at them with wide, steadily blinking eyes. Junmyeon stands by the door to the kitchen, a glass of water in one hand and his fist clenched with the other, which Baekhyun assumes holds medicine for his fever. A fever that clearly isn't going away any time soon. 

Junmyeon's eyes find Baekhyun's and a clear understanding shines in them, but all Baekhyun can pay attention to is the palpable hurt resting there.

"What the fuck is this?" Chanyeol is the first to speak.

Baekhyun winces, knowing that tone, but all he can focus on is Junmyeon. "Jun-"

Junmyeon just smiles sadly, a look Baekhyun has burned into his memory from the night he first told the man he wanted to break their arrangement off. Baekhyun never wanted to hurt Junmyeon like this ever again. 

The older man sets the glass of water and pills down on the dinner table and grabs his coat that was laid across the back of one of the chairs.

"Make sure you take those pills, Baekkie. I don't want you getting sick or your fever to get worse" Junmyeon says, his voice stripped of emotion. 

"Hyung" Baekhyun tries pathetically to get Junmyeon's attention, but the man refuses to look at him.

Chanyeol scoffs and tightens his hold on Baekhyun, pulling the younger closer to him "are you fucking kidding me, Baekhyun? What is he doing here? Do you two fucking live together?"

Baekhyun closes his eyes and counts to three, as too many emotions overtake him "no, he doesn't live here, but he is my friend, so he visits"

Chanyeol narrow his eyes "this is an awfully odd time for a visit"

"I felt that I had to come check on him, since his boss decided to go all alpha male on my Baekkie earlier today. I needed to see if he was ok, but now it makes more sense" Junmyeon snaps, putting his coat on calmly.

"Your Baekkie? Are you fuc- you have two seconds to leave this apartment" Chanyeol warns, moving toward Junmyeon, but Baekhyun places his hands on his chest keeping him in place.

The stare Chanyeol fixes Baekhyun with forces a shiver up the younger's spine, but he holds his ground on this one. Junmyeon may not be his anymore, but he'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt him.

Junmyeon moves toward the door, turning only to fix Baekhyun with another heartbreaking smile "you know where to find me if you need me, Baekkie. I'll always be here"

Baekhyun's chest clenches and he swallows a new kind of lump in his throat. All he can do is nod pathetically and watch the older man leave, wondering if he'll be able to undo the hurt this time.

When the click of the door latch echoes through the apartment, Chanyeol turns on the small puppy.

"You let that man into your apartment regularly?" Chanyeol asks, backing the younger up in slow steps.

Baekhyun clears his throat "not always, sometimes he's here when i get home" he immediately winces, wondering why he can't just keep his mouth shut.

"Already here? You mean he knows the code to your apartment?" Chanyeol growls.

Baekhyun bites his lip, keeping the fact that technically Junmyeon owns this apartment to himself, not really ready to face what that information will do to the already raging man in front of him.

"Answer me, Baekhyun" Chanyeol commands, reaching out and securing the younger's chin in between his large fingers. 

Baekhyun feels so fragile in the olders hands "yes, he knows the code to my apartment"

Chanyeol's upper lip ticks angrily "change it"

Baekhyun whimpers "i'm sorry, daddy"

Chanyeol closes his eyes, the lids fluttering slightly "why must you make me so angry, Baekhyun. Why can't you just understand that you are mine now? That you belong to me? Do i have to tattoo my fucking name on your ass?"

The younger shakes his head when Chanyeol finally opens his eyes, settling on Baekhyun with a predatory stare. A stare that says everything of what he wants, and Baekhyun knows he won't even hesitate to give it to him.

Baekhyun reaches up and places a delicate hand on the side of Chanyeol's jaw, tenderly caressing the area, which makes Chanyeol blink a few times in terribly hidden surprise "yours, daddy. All yours"

"Turn around, princess" Chanyeol orders softer, but there's still that strict, 'not to be questioned' undertone, and Baekhyun is all to happy to oblige, startled to find how close they are to his dining room table.

Baekhyun releases a squeak when he's bent forward forcefully, his chest pressed roughly into the solid surface. He grips the edges and releases a shaky, anticipated breath, knowing what comes next.

Chanyeol impatiently rips the boy's pants and underwear down to his ankles, letting it tangle there as a makeshift restraint incase the boy gets and idea about trying to struggle. Baekhyun bites his lip repressing a moan as the giant's hands find his ass, kneading the heavy globes in his large hands. 

"You know tattooing this gorgeous ass would just be a major waste. Why ruin such a work or art with permanent marks?" Chanyeol chuckles darkly, his voice so deep and commanding, Baekhyun is already getting hard "i guess i'll just have to mark my claim in another form."

The hard sting surges through Baekhyun like an electric shock, leaving a slight ringing in his ears, as the smacking sound echoes off the spacious apartment walls. Baekhyun lurches forward, his hands tightening on the tables edge.

Hands smooth over the previously affected area, before another hard smack is delivered to the other cheek, forcing a moan from the younger's mouth who can no longer hold it in. Chanyeol smiles victoriously and lets his hand slide over the smooth curve of Baekhyun's lower back, over his reddened behind, and down the back of baekhyun's thighs. Teasing him with the feather light touches, causing the boy to squirm.

"Quit moving" Chanyeol snaps, delivering a hard warning to Baekhyun's bouncy ass.

Baekhyun calms himself, taking deep breaths and reminding himself  repeatedly to stay still. Chanyeol crouches down behind Baekhyun and admires Baekhyun's perfect ass up close, unable to resist leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the tender flesh.

Baekhyun yelps at the first initial shock, but then once the realization the Chanyeol just bit his ass hits him, he releases a long drawn out moan in the form of "Daddy"

Chanyeol groans internally, finally having his submissive, plaint Baekhyun back. The boy had done nothing but push boundaries and Chanyeol's buttons for the past two weeks. It's natural to rebel in situations like these, but Baekhyun had been taking it a bit too far.

Chanyeol just needs to remind the boy where he belongs and who he belongs to.

"Tell me what you did wrong, Baekhyun" Chanyeol commands, standing up and placing his hands on the sides of Baekhyun's hips, with a tight, possessive grip.

Baekhyun whimpers "i let a man into my house, late at night who wasn't you"

"Good, and?" Chanyeol coos in a patronizing way, before giving another hard smack to the boys behind.

Baekhyun winces, and tries to think hard and takes a guess "i let another man that wasn't you touch me in an intimate and familiar way"

Chanyeol sighs, glad that Baekhyun understands what he's done wrong, but pissed that he actually knows he shouldn't have done these things "that's another one, what else?"

A harder smack than the last, reverberates off of the smaller's bouncy ass causing Baekhyun to whimper "i..i.. daddy, Baekhyun doesn't know"

Chanyeol narrows his eyes "there's two more, Baek... try to think"

Baekhyun struggles, but he just can't seem to think of what he did wrong and sags in defeat "i don't know daddy, i'm sorry. Baekkie is a bad boy"

Chanyeol nearly glowers in the way the younger is talking, so fucking submissive and pliant, but he has a job and a persona to uphold "Baekhyun, the punishment will be worse if you can't tell daddy"

Baekhyun whines and places his forehead against the table, tensing himself for what's about to come "i'm sorry, daddy. Baekkie doesn't know" he sobs lightly.

Chanyeol sighs and steps back, unlatching his belt and slipping it through the loops "are you sure you really don't know?"

Baekhyun panics slightly, not knowing what to do. Spanking he's done before, but this level of punishment is something he's never experienced. He's not sure he can handle it, but then again, he kind of wants to find out.

"I- i don't know, daddy" Baekhyun breaths, closing his eyes tightly.

"That's a shame" Chanyeol says right before the blow is delivered.

Baekhyun yelps and shoots forward, the tingly sting buzzing across his body and sending every nerve ending into hyperdrive. It hurts, but it hurts so good and the loud moan that follows can't be helped. Chanyeol smirks down at the boy, almost proud to discover how well Baekhyun can take his level of punishment. He snaps the belt once more against Baekhyun's glowing red ass, receiving a half pleasured, half pained cry in response.

"You lied to me Baekhyun, when i asked you who that man was, you lied to me and said he was just a friend... that was one of them, and the other is the fact that you left the restaurant this evening without reporting to me for punishment... if you had, this wouldn't have been so severe" Chanyeol calmly says into Baekhyun's ear, dragging the belt lightly over Baekhyun's burning behind, causing the boy to flinch and wiggle, not knowing if he wants to pull away or lean back into the friction.

"What did i say about moving, Baekhyun" Chanyeol barks, flicking the sensitive flesh, forcing a tiny whine out of the younger.

"Baekhyun, i don't want to have to remind you again who you belong to. Are we understood?" Chanyeol asks dropping the belt at Baekhyun's feet.

Baekhyun nods erratically, "yes, daddy"

"Who do you belong to, Baek?"

"You, daddy. I belong to you" Baekhyun breathes, he's so fucking hard he can't stand it.

"Mine" Chanyeol growls, crouching down, and tracing Baekhyun's delicious thighs with this tongue and lips, as the boy above him trembles, trying his best to keep still. "things would be so much easier if you didn't test me, Baekhyun" Chanyeol says sternly, standing back up and sending another smack to the boy's tight little ass.

Another whimper falls from the boy's lips, as his thighs tighten and Chanyeol knows he has the boy right where he wants him. He gives another light teasing smack to the younger and leaves his side, walking across the room, taking off his coat he had previously forgotten to take off in his earlier clouded mood.  

Usually when Chanyeol's at work he only wears a black tanktop underneath his chef coat, but Baekhyun never gets to see it. So when Baekhyun turns his head  into Chanyeol's direction, making sure to hold his position, a pulse of want tenses in his lower abdomen. Chanyeol's body is so solid, he looks as if he was carved from stone. Especially those arms and hands, with the older's veins popping out, straining against his muscles.

If Baekhyun wasn't wrecked already from Chanyeol spanking him, the sight of Chanyeol like this would ruin him. He's pretty sure he's drooling on the table as Chanyeol returns, the older's hands going directly to his now sensitive behind. 

"D-Daddy" Baekhyun moans, needing more, needing to be touched, to be filled "p-please'

Chanyeol chuckles darkly, his fingers flexing and nails digging into the round bubbles "and why should i give you what you want, Baekhyun? You haven't shown me that you deserve to get anything, so why would i give you a reward for misbehaving?"

Baekhyun nearly sobs as pain mixes with pleasure while his daddy plays with his behind. Chanyeol pulls his cheeks apart and presses his thumb against the little knot in between, teasing with the rim, but never actually breaching like Baekhyun desperately needs.

"Please, please, daddy. I need you, i need you inside of me. Please, daddy. Show me who belongs inside of me, who's only allowed to fuck me" Baekhyun beggs.

Chanyeol's jaw tightens, his insides flaring at the sudden wave of domination that passes through him "Mine" he growls, shoving his thumb past the ring of muscles and pushing it as deep as he can, instantly pulling out and forcing back in.

Baekhyun whines, squirming at the sudden roughness. It's been too long since he's had something inside of him and he's too tight for it to feel good dry "daddy, it doesn't feel good"

Chanyeol scoffs, shoving his thumb in harder "you think i want to make you feel good? After coming over to find another man in your fucking apartment at such a late hour, or having to watch that man's hands all over you when he brought you lunch? Do you think you deserve to feel pleasure when you were so bad today?"

"I-i'm sorry, daddy. Please, it hurts" Baekhyun's voice breaks, the burn almost too much to take.

Chanyeol stops instantly at Baekhyun's plea, not expecting to hear such words. He feels slightly regretful at the harsh treatment, he never intended to hurt the smaller, he just wanted to punish him. Maybe he took it a bit too far, clouded by his anger.

"You know what you did wrong? That you were a bad boy, and to never do these things again?" Chanyeol's questions in his strict voice that he usually only uses in the kitchen.

Baekhyun nods against the table, reaching back with a shaky hands and grabbing Chanyeol's wrist. The older allows the boy to pull Chanyeol's thumb out of his reddened hole and use his arm as leverage to stand up.

Chanyeol interested in what the small bean is going to do, watches as the boy makes his way out of the room after sliding out of his pants and underwear that was still wrapped around his ankles. He disappears down a hallway, only to come back a few seconds later with a small bottle in his hand, refusing to look at Chanyeol. 

The older takes the bottle and sighs, placing a finger under Baekhyun's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. No matter how much the boy pisses him off and how much he craves to destroy the man child in so many ways, he doesn't actually wish to hurt him. Actually the thought of truly hurting Baekhyun, does something very uncomfortable to his stomach.

"I'm sorry i hurt you, Baek... i just got carried away" Baekhyun nods and nuzzles into Chanyeol's palm when he places it on the others cheek in an apologetic manner.

Baekhyun reaches up, making a grabby gesture with his hands like a child and Chanyeol gets the cue to wrap his arms around the puppy's torso and lift him up. He wraps his legs around Chanyeol's hips, who then carries him to the couch, and sets him down in a sitting position.

Chanyeol to Baekhyun's surprise drops to his knees in front of the younger and hooks the smaller's legs up, placing his heels on the edge of the couch. The older grabs the lube bottle and calmly pops the cap as Baekhyun trembles with anticipation. The surprising gentleness Chanyeol is treating him with, makes his heart beat wildly and his chest squeezes at the attentiveness.

Chanyeol's eyes lock with Baekhyun's and the younger nearly holds his breath. This is what he's been waiting for, this is what he's been holding his breath for, for so long. The thought of Chanyeol's dick sliding into him as Chanyeol's fingers begin to work him open has him throwing his head back against the couch and releasing a lewd moan.

Chanyeol smirks at the pliable human in his hands, shamelessly whining and moaning his name. He could do anything to this boy and the little shit would let him. 

"How bad do you want it, Baek?" Chanyeol purrs right into Baekhyun's ear, leaning closer to him, allowing him to the thrust his fingers in deeper.

Baekhyun whines and arches at the touch, while shivering at the proximity of the older. He reaches out and grasps into Chanyeol's tank top, pulling him closer to him for a kiss. Chanyeol obliges, feeding off of the other, pulling him deeper and deeper into the kiss and exploring vigorously with his tongue. Chanyeol tastes the arousal and need in Baekhyun's hot mouth and it's absolutely delicious.

Baekhyun never knew he could feel this ruined by as kiss, but gods, now he knows he was wrong. The soft, but firmness of Chanyeol's lips accompanied by the roughness of the kiss, has Baekhyun's head whirling. It's so perfect, like with every slide of Chanyeol's lips across his, another piece of themselves intertwine. 

Once Chanyeol releases him and pulls back panting, he stares into the younger's eyes with his dark, soul capturing gaze. Baekhyun feels his chest burst with an intense burn, that's slowly spreads through his whole body. He wants Chanyeol, he wants Chanyeol so bad he can't stand it.

"I need you, Daddy. Please, I need you inside me" Baekhyun pleads, fisting tightly at Chanyeol's tank top when the older finally adds a third finger.

Chanyeol groans at the others neediness, relishing in the exquisite dependency that Baekhyun has on him in this moment. This wasn't exactly what Chanyeol had planned when he started this whole thing. He expected to fuck Baekhyun into an oblivion and leave, wiping his hands clean of the situation and the boy entirely. But something kept drawing him back to the little shit, something won't let him walk away, and he's tried to keep his distance. Chanyeol's tried to stay away from Baekhyun, but the boy's become like a drug to him, needing a hit just to get him through a day.

Chanyeol retracts his fingers, once he feels Baekhyun is good and prepared for him (he'd hate to have a repeat of earlier) and pulls his tank top over his head. He smirks at the broken whine that falls from Baekhyun's lips, as the boy reaches forward to run his hand down his chest and torso. Baekhyun runs the tips of his fingers across his abs like he's playing the fucking piano, and the sight makes Chanyeol's dick twitch. He's always loved Baekhyun's perfect, delicate hands, always imagining things and ways he can use those hands for, but that'll have to wait for another time. He needs to claim Baekhyun and imprint his name into the boys skin.

Baekhyun curses and closes his eyes, his long, thin fingers still brushing down Chanyeol's abdomen. Chanyeol gets the not so subtle hint and unbuttons his pants, letting Baekhyun pull down the zipper and reach inside to grasp at his Daddy's big hard cock. Chanyeol pushes his pants down to his knees, while the smaller lightly strokes at his dick, sending pleasant jolts through the older's body.

"Is there anything on you that isn't fucking huge" Baekhyun comments, causing Chanyeol to slap the inside of the boy's thigh.

"Watch your language" Chanyeol grits out, slapping Baekhyun's hands away, clearly allowing the boy to be too lax for a second "why must I always punish you, Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol stands up and pulls his pants off, throwing them aside and leans down with his knees on the edge of the couch. He gathers Baekhyun in his arms, so the younger's knees hook over his forearms and the boy's hands reach out to stabilize himself, grabbing onto Chanyeol's biceps. Chanyeol then positions his cock head against Baekhyun's fluttering entrance, and pushes in, just beaching the tight ring of muscles. 

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his own saliva when Chanyeol leans forward and braces his hands against the back of the couch, nearly bending Baekhyun in half. Baekhyun pants in anticipation, but his breath gets caught in his throat when all of a sudden Chanyeol slams into him, filling him up completely.

"This won't be sweet or gentle, Baekhyun. Prepare yourself" Chanyeol stresses, his arms flexing underneath Baekhyun's palms.

Baekhyun releases a loud moan and arches into Chanyeol as the man begins thrusting into Baekhyun at an assaulting pace. Baekhyun tenses as his body is rushed with so much intense pleasure due to this position and Chanyeol's speed, it's almost too much, but it's so amazing that Baekhyun is already addicted to it.

"D-Daddy" Baekhyun moans desperately, grasping harder at Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol growls and leans down, seizing the smaller's lips and devouring him, gripping tighter at the couch as he pounds into Baekhyun deeper than before, with calculated strokes.

Baekhyun sputters, his breath coming out in fast little pants. It's so good, so completely containing, that he feels Chanyeol everywhere. Chanyeol fills his senses and assaults his nerves so endlessly that he's unsure of where the seam that separates them is anymore.

Chanyeol pulls back, needing to breath or he'll end up passing out and there's no way he's giving this feeling up "mine" he breathes, leaning into the small puppy and nuzzling at his neck, and action so gentle compared to the borage he's aiming at the boy in his arms.

"Daddy's" Baekhyun confirms, letting his head hit the back of the couch, prompting Chanyeol to take advantage and mark his territory with angry looking red marks down the side of the boy's throat.

Chanyeol suddenly releases the couch and sits back, grabbing Baekhyun's legs and hiking them up onto his shoulders, then resumes his position. The new angle lifts Baekhyun up and allows him to slid in deeper, but also makes his walls so much tighter.

"Fuck" Baekhyun curses hidden in a moan, his eyes rolling back into his head, when Chanyeol picks up his previous pace and is able to brush a certain spot at the new angle "right there, daddy" Baekhyun whines so sexually it almost makes the older loose his load right then.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Chanyeol asks, wanting to hear the younger more.

"Yes, daddy. So good. Your cock fills me up so good, I never want it out of me" Baekhyun moans so shamelessly.

Chanyeol's curses internally and smirks at the fine mess he's made in front of him "can you cum just by my cock, Baekhyun? Can you cum just with it thrusting in and out of you"

Baekhyun nods vigorously, nearly getting off just by Chanyeol's voice alone. One of the first things he ever noticed about Chanyeol was that deep timber voice, that nearly made Baekhyun bust a nut the first time he'd ever heard it, and even now as that rumbling husky voice says his name or orders him to do something in that commanding tone of his, it makes Baekhyun lose his fucking mind.

"Words, Baekhyun" Chanyeol growls, picking up one hand and striking it across the easily accessible globs right in front of him. 

Baekhyun cries out and arches his back, "daddy, Baekhyun's close, Baekhyun needs to cum"

Chanyeol locks his jaw and pistons into the boy without abandon "do you think bad boys should get to come? Do you think you deserve release, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun whines and shakes his head "no, but please, daddy"

"Beg for it, Baekhyun. Beg like the little cock slut you are" Chanyeol spits out and smirks as Baekhyun's walls squeeze in response to his words. The boy is so needy and ruined by everything he does to him, Baekhyun's shaping up just nicely.

"Please Daddy. Please let Baekhyun cum. please please, I need it so bad. Please make me cum so hard i'll see stars and won't be able to move for a week without knowing who i belong to" Baekhyun begs incoherently.

Chanyeol growls, knowing how close the little puppy is, watching his stomach clench and his cute little balls twitch. He debates for a second, then decides that Baekhyun really needs to learn a lesson, even if it's small. He reaches down and circles his fingers around the base of the smaller's dick, causing him to whine and spasm into the touch even if he knows what it's for.

"Daddy, please don't" Baekhyun cries, his body twitching and arching as a dry orgasm seizes him, and settles him with one of the most unsatisfying and frustrated feeling he's ever felt.

Even when he was being punished, Junmyeon never played with orgasm denial, but Chanyeol isn't Junmyeon. Chanyeol gets off on ruining Baekhyun, seeing just how far he can push the younger, and Baekhyun is ashamed to admit just how much that turns him on.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hips and pull out of him, leaving Baekhyun whimpering and opening his eyes, staring curiously at the man.

"Daddy" he whispers, all of a sudden feeling vulnerable and empty.

"Hush, I'll let you cum eventually. Contrary to what Kyungsoo would have you believe, I'm not that much of a dick" Chanyeol bites, wrapping an arm around his waist and hauling him up and sitting down on the couch, with Baekhyun straddling him "but if you want to cum, you're going to work for it, princess"

Baekhyun bites his lip and settles an arm over Chanyeol's shoulder, while the other one reaches down and lightly traces his fingers over the taller's cock. Baekhyun thinks it's beautiful, so thick and responsive, it pulses in Baekhyun's hand as he wraps it around the girth. 

He tentatively gives it a tug, causing the man's hips to twitch and a curse to lightly fall from his lips "Baekhyun" he warns "I said I wasn't a dick, but I can be if you piss me off"

Those words has Baekhyun immediately rising up and centering the crown of Chanyeol's pulsing length right at his entrance. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, before sinking down onto the hardness, feeling the veiny thickness fill him up so perfectly. 

Baekhyun moans and throws his head back, placing his palms on Chanyeol's chest when he sits down fully. He can feel Chanyeol everywhere, twitching inside of him, hot and heavy against his walls.

"Yes" Baekhyun says like a curse and rises up, quickly sitting back down, loving the feel of the thickness pulling out of him in a slow, weighted pull.

The need has Baekhyun rising up once again without even a second of pause, running on pure desperation of needing to cum. He picks up a rhythm, steadily impaling himself of the man's cock, while swiveling his hips around and rocking back and forth every once in a while, the patterns driving Chanyeol wild.

Chanyeol sets his feet steady on the ground and starts to thrust up, meeting Baekhyun in his menstruations, only adding to the debilitating pleasure.

Baekhyun feels that amazing build once again, that slow tightening with the heavy promise of release. His movements begin to stutter and his pace picks up, but that achingly familiar circling around the base of his dick is once again put in place.

He has just enough time to cry out "daddy no" as another almost painful dry orgasm reaches him.

He looks down at Chanyeol accusingly and he continues to bounce on the man's cock to find the man under him damn near falling apart himself. Chanyeol's expression is one of bliss and delirium, and Baekhyun forgives him because he knows the older is so close.

Chanyeol's hips pound up into Baekhyun, as the smaller's hips swivel and roll in a way that should be illegal in Chanyeol's opinion, while the tightening heat starting to pull the man closer to the edge.

Baekhyun whines and bounces so hard, his thighs jiggle and his teeth clank a few times before he locks his jaw. He needs to come so bad, but it's so fucking good and he doesn't know if he wants to release or keep bouncing one Chanyeol's dick forever.

"Daddy, please" Baekhyun cries, all too soon closing in on the edge.

Chanyeol's hand wraps around his dick, and Baekhyun nearly cries thinking Chanyeol is going to stop him again, but instead the man's hands moves up and down his shaft, slowly jerking the boy off at an achingly slow pace compared to his thrusting, but it only adds to the pleasure and build.

Baekhyun cries out loudly as his orgasm slams into him hard and without much warning, nearly sending him backwards if Chanyeol didn't catch him and pull him against his chest. Chanyeol still thrusts up into the boy, helping the younger ride out his orgasm, but the tight twitches and squeezes of his walls along with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm sends him quickly over the brink after the boy.

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol tense and a warm wetness flows into him, spurt after spurt as Chanyeol comes hard into his little hole, with a curse falling from his lips in the form of a hiss.

Chanyeol chuckles and breathily comments "you wanted stars"

Baekhyun hums and sags into Chanyeol, laying together silently as both of their heartbeats and breathing return to normal. Chanyeol sighs and pulls back looking at the puppy lying on his chest, blinking in surprise as he sees the boy nearly asleep.

"Baek" he says nudging the kid gently "hey, you should clean up before you pass out"

Baekhyun stirs and opens his eyes, blinking up at Chanyeol in a way that tugs at something inside of him. Baekhyun whines and lays his head back down on Chanyeol's solidchest, whining dramatically and mumbling a "too tired"

Chanyeol's lips tick up slightly and he remembers the mention of that dick saying something about Baekhyun having a fever earlier. When they got a sudden rush two hours before closing and Baekhyun nearly worked his bouncy little ass off, he didn't think anything of it. His restaurant is a popular one and it frequently gets busy, but Baekhyun's been working himself so hard lately. He guesses that's his fault, maybe he's been pushing Baekhyun a little too hard... He doesn't want to hurt or permanently damage the kid.

Chanyeol shakes his head, wondering why he's having these thoughts. In the past he wouldn't question ruining someone, he wouldn't even blink twice at being a hurricane against a tent... but, now... Now, as he's looking down at the half asleep pixie in his arms, he doesn't even know what he feels. 

He sighs and decides that it doesn't matter right now. No sense in overthinking something that he doesn't have a solid grasp on, and the longer they sit here, the grosser he feels. 

He shifts and rolls his eyes, when the brat follows his movements, burrowing into the crook of his neck. The older man decides that it's not worth the fight and props his arms under the younger's ass, pulls himself out of Baekhyun, earning a high pitched whine from the little shit, and stands up. The puppy is surprisingly light and he easily carries him over to the table, where he sets him down on the edge of it.

"Here, princess" he says, picking up the pills and water that asshole left for his Baekhyun earlier.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and blinks again with his eyes lidded and Chanyeol swears if the younger wasn't so exhausted he'd fuck the boy into the table for that expression. 

Baekhyun looks down at Chanyeol's open palm and sees the pills resting there, then much to Chanyeol's amusement, opens his mouth. The older chuckles lightly and tilts the boys head back, placing the pills on his tongue and positioning the glass against his lips. Baekhyun drinks the liquid, swallowing down the medicine and sighs after, opening his mouth to show Chanyeol that he took the pills.

Chanyeol guesses that this was a common practice with his little shit and that man, but chooses not to bring any light to it, because he's too tired to get riled up again. And by the way Baekhyun's eyes are trying to fall shut, he knows his words would just fall on deaf ears anyways.

Scooting Baekhyun back further on the table, making sure the boy won't fall off, he walks into the kitchen and finds a towel. He wets it and walks back to the dining room to find the child leaning heavily to his right side, almost about to fall over. He chuckles again and walks quickly to the boy, and sets him up, then wipes him down, making sure to clean off his bottom and around his rim, where a lot of his cum is drying.

Baekhyun whines due to sensitivity and he shushes the boy, pacifying him with a small kiss to his lips. He gathers Baekhyun back in his arms and lifts him up, discarding the towel on the table, before carrying Baekhyun down the hallway.

The state of the boys large bedroom is actually surprising. He expected the place to be mismatched furniture, bought on impulse, along with gaudy and annoyingly bright colors flowing through it. What he finds however is a matching bedroom set, black and red in color, with cherry blossoms etched into the wood of each piece. It's strikingly comfortable and pleasant to look at, but it's hard to see Baekhyun in the space, his presence and style absent from the mature looking room. 

The older shakes it off and carries the boy to the bed, laying him down and pulling the blankets up around him. Baekhyun sighs in content and snuggles into the bed, but whimpers and reaches out his hand, searching for something. When he touches Chanyeol's arm, he wraps his pretty little fingers around his wrist and tugs at it gently.

The smile that pulls at his lips is involuntary and he reaches down, carding his fingers through the puppy's hair, who hums pleasantly at the act. Baekhyun's grip loosens on his wrist and falls away completely, as he falls deeper into sleep and finally clocks out.

Chanyeol finds himself wondering once again what is happening to him. He never lets himself get attached, he never becomes invested in his conquests. Weeks ago he would have fucked Baekhyun, thrown him off the second he came, and left him where he landed. But this familiar kind of affection, this gentle care he's finding himself wrapped up in with this kid, it's different. He doesn't understand how this little shits gotten himself under his skin, but he can't find it in himself to want to walk away now.

Baekhyun's his, and he means that. He's put a claim on the boy and he has absolutely no intention of letting the boy slip through his fingers. No matter what he wanted when this started or what his aim was, it doesn't matter anymore, especially when all his body and head seeks out is Baekhyun. He's put a lot into conditioning the little shit and you don't just walk away from all that work. Something's telling Chanyeol to see this through, even if he doesn't know what the end is, he can't walk away now.

He heaves a heavy sigh and pulls the blankets up closer to the younger's chin, then walks from the room, in search of his cloths. Chanyeol knows better than to stay the night, though he's committed himself to whatever this is with Baekhyun, he has to draw a line somewhere. 

Being gentle and showing care is different than cuddling and sleeping together, that's just a level he doesn't want to go to, with anyone. He may feel a certain affection for the boy, but he's not Baekhyun's fucking boyfriend, and that's a line he absolutely refuses to cross. 

Chanyeol finds his clothes strewn across the living room and dresses quickly. He grabs his coat and walks to the door, but stops with his hand on the door and smirks as a sudden idea strikes him.

>>>>

Baekhyun awakes to the sounds of birds and sunlight streaming through his window, he blinks wildly and cringes at the unpleasant brightness. When his eyes adjust he sighs and rolls over, but quickly shoots up in bed when he realizes how late in the day it must be. He throws the blankets aside and jumps out of bed, wincing slightly as his muscles scream at the sudden movements. 

His cheeks flame up when the events of last night flood back into his head, but the threat of being late to work, makes him push them aside. He finds his last clean uniform shirt and a pair of dress pants, then throws them on, curling his lip in disgust at his inability to take a shower. 

He nearly sprints down the hallway, looking for his belt that caught in the pants that's crumpled under the table, causing him to once again blush because of how they got there. His ass is still really tender, but it's a good kind of sting, and he knows he'll feel it every time he moves today, and that alone brings a smile to his face. 

He stands and rushes to the door, but stops when a brightly colored sticky note catches his eye. He grabs at it, and blinks rapidly at the words scrawled in amazingly beautiful handwriting, across the paper.

You're off today, go back to bed. Step foot into the restaurant and you won't walk for a week. There's food in the fridge for when you wake up. Eat, or else. Change your lock code.

                                                            ~daddy

Baekhyun swallows hard and holds the note against his chest, trying to process all of this. Chanyeol is actually being nice to him, or well nice in the Chanyeol sense. It's clear that something has changed, but he never expected the man to be so caring with him.

Baekhyun bites his lip and a part of him wants to disobey, wants to run to work and face the consequences of Chanyeol's wrath later, or feign ignorance and say he didn't see the note. But he knows he can't lie to the man, he hasn't been able to since the second he locked eyes with the godlike older.

He sighs and turns back to his apartment, then decides that there's no sense in fighting it. He walks back to his bedroom, taking off his clothes, piece by piece as he goes. There's no sense in being a brat, especially after how mad Chanyeol had gotten at him last night. Good boys listen to their daddies and Baekhyun is determined that from now on he will be a good boy. He'll show Chanyeol that he knows exactly who belongs to, and that he's worth keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the product of working in a kitchen and letting your mind wonder while you're cooking. Though a dominant Chanyeol is kinda is hot and I wish I had him as my boss, I'd don't recommend having sex in a kitchen... It's just want to unsanitary and you don't want your wobbly bits that exposed around kitchen utensils.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> Kisses!!


End file.
